I Can't Believe This Isn't 'Final Crisis!
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: The oneshot, almost sequel to 'I can't believe this isn't one more day! The Day Evil Won is at hand...why isn't Rip Hunter concerned? And why is Booster in his pjs? I might not be a bald headed Scotsman, but I can write one heck of a crisis!


"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Daniel Carter shouted, pounding on the door of Rip Hunter's Arizona timelab. "Open up, open up!" Daniel cried out, slamming his fists into the heavily armored door once more. Rose Levin, Daniel's girlfriend, looked around nervously. It would have been a funny sight, seeing as Daniel was dressed in the black variation of the Supernova costume, crying like a baby and trying to knock on a door, if she wasn't scared out of her freaking mind.

"Maybe they're not here…" Rose murmured, the distant howls of the dog-like creatures that had been hunting them echoing over the horizon. "Maybe we should find someplace else…"

"This is the only play." Daniel reasoned, for once actually using his brain. "Even if we hid, it is temporary."

"And you want us to stay forever in there?" Rose asked. It was tempting. Rip would be able to take them to any time period, where they were safe and sound, or they could stay there, making quick jumps to a few years ago to pick up supplies. Anything was better than hiding from the Justifiers.

Daniel shook his head, slamming his fist against the door. "No, I want them to fix it!" He went to give another punch, when the door slid open…

…revealing Rip Hunter, dressed in pajama pants and slippers, the morning paper in hand.

"Oh…hello there." Rip said. "What's up?"

"…" The couple stared at the time master.

"Come on in…" Rip glanced out. "Looks rather nasty out here. Michelle made waffles."

&

Daniel and Rose could only stare.

Michelle, wearing a pair of white shorts and a tank top, silk robe draped over her shoulders, was removing the last of the waffles from the griddle and placing them on the plate. Booster Gold, himself wearing blue silk pjs, sprinkled a bit of powdered sugar and drizzled on a touch of syrup before placing the plate infront of the couple. SKeets was zooming around, a mini chef's hat on top of his shell.

"So Rip, any…plans?" Rose asked.

Rip thought. "actually, I was thinking we could take the day off, for once. I have some formulas I've wanted to crack for a while."

Michelle nodded. "And Booster and I were going to watch all the Star Wars. The classic ones, you know, the ones George Lucas modified. Not the crappy original ones where Greedo shot first."

Booster laughed. "I still can't believe people in this time think those are the best versions."

Rose glanced at the twins. "I mean…aren't there any…major events that you need to…fix?"

The three considered this.

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Time stream is actually rather fine."

Rose and Daniel shared a look. "What we mean is…" Daniel said, giving it a try, "is, isn't there some major disaster going on…right now…that you guys should be working to stop?"

Once again, the three considered this.

"Oh!" Rip finally said. "I'm sorry…I completely forgot." Rose and Daniel sighed in relief. "Booster, you and Michelle need to go prevent Disaster Movie from being made."

"Does it hurt the time stream?" Michelle asked.

"No, its just a really bad movie."

"WHAT ABOUT DARKSIED?!" Daniel shouted.

Booster blinked. "Who?"

"The guy that just took over Earth!"

Rip nodded. "Oh, that's right, him." He shrugged. "No big deal."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No…no big deal? Are you mad? The world is coming to an end! Huamnity has been enslaved…"

"Rose…" Booster said.

"The minions of evil have enslaved our heroes…"

"Rose…" Booster tried again.

"All is doomed!"

"ROSE!" Booster shouted, getting her attention. "I'm from the future."

"…huh?"

Michelle sighed. "Mike and I…we are from the future. A future Darksied doesn't rule. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Daniel blinked. "…uh…"

Rip pulled out a history book. "From Michelle and Michael's time…a history of the 21st century."

Rose and Daniel glanced at the book, shocked to find an entire chapter dedicated to the breakdown of Britany Spears, with only a small box to the side that read:

'Did You Know?

Did you know that at one point, Darksied ruled the world.

While terrible, it only lasted for a few months, then every-

thing went back to normal. Historians have ruled it merely

'Of interest' but decided that in the end, it really didn't matter.'

Daniel and Rose shared a look. "So…it doesn't matter?"

"Pretty much all the disasters don't matter." Booster admitted. "That's why I tend not to panic too much about them. The only bad one with Infinite Crisis, but that was easy to fix."

"so…everything is going to be ok?" Daniel asked.

"Pretty much."

"…pass the syrup."

As Rose and Daniel ate, Michelle leaned towards her brother. "Image how freaked out they will be when the 'Blackest Night' occurs."

"what?" Daniel asked.

"nothing!"

&

Elsewhere...

Ted Kord, aka the Blue Beetle, looked at the Reach agent that had come to him. "Let me get this straight...you are an advanced alien race, with power and cunning...and you decide to waste time on this backwater planet where you know we have more heroes than any other planet in the world...this is the planet you choose for your Secret Invasion?"

The Reach agent considered this. "I never thought about that...damn it!"


End file.
